Commercially, some vendors employ open ice bin systems for the cooling of beverages (i.e., soft drinks and the like). Often, beverage cooling in such an environment is accomplished by placing a separate loose auxiliary cooling device in an open ice bin and covering it with otherwise potable ice. This can result in the contamination of the potable ice from contact with the auxiliary cooling device and its supporting connections. Consequently, the otherwise potable ice may be changed into “non-potable ice” in accordance with some health codes and deemed not fit for human consumption. This can be disadvantageous insomuch as commercial beverage vendors would like to manually serve ice to their customers out of the same open ice bin. In other words, the current practice of placing the separate loose auxiliary cooling device inside an open ice bin with sufficient ice storage capacity to provide cooling to the auxiliary cooling device and storage for potable ice can be disadvantageous to the extent that it renders the otherwise potable ice unfit for human consumption because ice in direct contact with the auxiliary cooling device and/or supporting connections is considered contaminated by some health code standards.
One option is to have separate distinct open ice bins for the potable ice and the auxiliary cooling device. This is often times inefficient and burdensome on the vendor insomuch as it would mean that the vendor is purchasing and/or maintaining separate dedicated pieces of equipment, presuming space for the same is even available.
Smaller ice pans are sometimes filled with the potable ice and placed in the open ice bin. The customers are served ice out of this smaller ice pan. The rest of the open ice bin, containing the auxiliary cooling device, can then be filled with non-potable ice. This technique essentially divides the ice bin into two distinct ice storage areas, i.e., inside the pan and outside the pan. Accordingly, the potable ice inside the pan remains separate and distinct from the non-potable ice outside the pan, which is in direct contact with the auxiliary cooling device. However, oftentimes, the space restraints of the ice bin do not allow the smaller ice pans to be inserted therein. Further, even if the smaller ice pan does fit, the vendor is still burdened with having to maintain two distinct stores of ice with reduced capacity, which in turn is burdensome to the vendor.
Another solution is to use a cooling device which is sealed from or otherwise outside the ice receiving cavity of the ice bin. However, such a solution does not easily or readily retrofit with respect to existing equipment or open ice bins. Accordingly, use of sealed cooling devices commonly involves the purchase of all new equipment, which can be financially burdensome and foregoes the opportunity to take advantage of existing open system equipment. Sealed cooling devices also tend to be more difficult to service insomuch as they are sealed and often integrated with the ice bin, hence they are typically less accessible than separate loose auxiliary cooling devices. For example, such an ice bin unit with the cooling device sealed in below the surface of the interior ice storage cavity can be costly, and the auxiliary cooling devices may not be readily accessible for cleaning, inspection and/or servicing purposes.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved perforated ice bin insert, which maintains a manual, open system operation utilizing existing open system equipment and overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.